Harry Potter and The New Hope
by Draven Skullwise
Summary: My version of the 6th book. Starts at the end of OOTP.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Rant:

Hi there. Thisis my first fiction entered here. I was sorely disappointed by the Half Blood Prince, especially some character assassination as I saw it and some definite inconsistencies with the way Harry was acting. So in the effort of making myself feel better, I decided to write my own version of the sixth book. Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing as it does give me more encouragement to write the next chapter. Constructive criticism only though please. I hate it does not tell me what I can do to make you not hate it. I hope you enjoy this. I write for my own enjoyment, which I think is the essence of a good writer.

Disclaimer: I'm not a billionaire, tus I don't own Harry Potter, any characters, or scenes from this story.

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom in Privet drive and looked out at the starry sky, thinking back on the day that had been at once sad and somewhat pleasing. He sighed as he looked once more at the letter he had sealed only ten minutes before that bore the words Ginny Weasley upon it and thought about his conversation earlier that day.

--

"Ginny, can you wait a moment?" Harry asked as the rest of the compartment's occupants walked out to get to the platform. Ginny, not sure about what Harry wanted nodded and closed the door to their compartment and sat down on the seat, Harry sitting next to her.

Harry cleared his throat, not at all sure what had made him ask her to stay and not at all sure if he had the guts to say what had suddenly come into his head, apparently on its own.

"Ginny, I'm really hopeless at this sort of thing, so please bear with me ok?" He asked, his face going quite red. Ginny, looking more confused than ever nodded and smiled reassuringly at Harry, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. Her touch seemed to comfort him so he began speaking.

"Ginny, I know that for a long time you have had a crush on me, so much so the point that you could not speak to me. I also know that the chamber of secrets probably did not help matters as I saved your life." Ginny flushed a little at this but nodded, still holding his hand and wondering where this was going.

"Ginny, over the last year I have really gotten to know you so much better than I had before. I really regret now not getting to know you so much sooner. I began noticing you from the moment we left the train at Hogsmead this year. I erm, noticed the way your hair looked as we were walking to the carriages." Ginny was wide eyed at this revelation, not realising, but slowly beginning to comprehend where this may be going.

"Well throughout the year, even though I was a complete and utter pratt this year, jumping down everyone's throats, trying to lock myself away from all of you when I thought I was being possessed, you were there. You were the only one brave enough and strong enough to brig me down a peg during the year and make me see reason. You were also the one who helped me to realise that I was not being possessed by Voldemort. I can't even believe that I forgot that you had been possessed by him, I want to say sorry for that, with all my heart." Ginny smiled and shook her head, to say that it was fine but squeezed his hand to urge him to continue.

"Well I'm no good with girls, seems my father's genes missed a generation or something. The whole Cho Chang thing was n unmitigated disaster. All she did was cry while we were together and want to know what had happened to Cedric. I guess I felt flattered, especially after what the ministry of magic had said about me that anyone would want to be with me, I think that's why I let it go on for so long. Anyhow, erm, I wanted to ask you something. Something really important to me." He asked this while looking into her eyes, his emerald green eyes holding a serious look that Ginny had never seen before.

"Ok Harry, what is it?" She asked quietly. Harry searched for words for a moment, then taking a deep breath said,

"Ginny, I know that we haven't really had much of a conversation throughout the years that we have been at school, the only conversation we actually had being down in the chamber. I want to get to know you; I want you to get to know me. I want you to see if you might like me rather than Dean, because, erm, I think I like you."

Ginny could have been knocked over with the feather at this statement. She knew Harry as someone who was best friends with her brother always hanging around at the burrow during the summer and seeing him sometimes at school, but she also knew of his pain and heartache. His eyes were so expressive, sometimes he did not know that while to many people he hid his inner torment so well, she could always tell when something was wrong with him. She also knew that she had barely begun to scratch the surface with Harry as far as getting to know him was concerned, but she knew that in her heart of hearts that If he had asked her out there and then, she would have jumped at the opportunity. She realised, however that he wanted her to know him more intimately before He asked her to make her decision on him. She was also thrilled to know that he wanted to know her just as well too. Trying to make her voice as calm as possible as these thoughts whirled through her head, Ginny said "I think I would like that Harry. As for Dean, that was just a screen set up to throw Ron off. He was so obvious with who he wanted me to be with that I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Seeing Harry's confused look and realising that he had not really been paying much attention to what her brother had been saying, or more to the point, where he had been looking, she elaborated, saying "Harry he basically suggested we get together." Harry was so stunned for the moment at this revelation and the look on his face was so comical that Ginny giggled softly; still holding his hand and said "Wouldn't it be great to see the look on his face if things between us work out?" Harry, recovering slightly, chuckled along with her and nodded. They both rose to their feet and dragged their trunks out onto the platform. Harry loaded both of their trunks onto trolleys and they walked through the entrance to the platform, still holding hands. Neither of them noticed anything odd about this, which a sure sign of a new intimacy developed between them even from that one conversation. Ginny felt a lot closer to Harry just after that one conversation, she had seen the boy, becoming a man for the first time, fully uninhibited, scared at what he was saying but doing a good job regardless. Harry on his part, wasn't sure when he had managed to become so eloquent when speaking to a person of the opposite sex, particularly one whom he was deeply suspicious, he had developed feelings for.

Before they had reached the crowd waiting to greet them, Harry whispered to Ginny, squeezing her hand briefly, before letting it go "I'll owl you as soon as I get home. I have a lot to tell you, a lot you need to know about me." Ginny smiled at this and nodded and whispered back "I can't wait to see Hedwig." Harry's smile broadened somewhat as they reached the crowd of parents and the order. They all either embraced Harry or shook his hand and then walked with him over to where his Uncle Aunt and cousin were standing nervously.

--

Harry smiled now remembering the time that he had held Ginny's hand, marvelling at how naturally her hand fit in his and how warm he felt with her so much closer to him. He worried briefly about what he had written in the letter, not sure if Ginny would ever want to speak to him again after she had read all of his letters, but he wanted to give her a full chance to know him, before he asked to be anything more than friends. Walking swiftly over to Hedwig, Harry tied the letter to her leg with a leather thong and whispered to the owl "Girl this is for Ginny Weasley. Please make sure she is the only one to read this letter, ok?" The owl hooted softly in the affirmative and soared out of the window flying as quickly as she could to the girl she knew had Harry's heart.

-

Ginny sat up brushing out her long auburn hair while watching out the window and thinking about her conversation with Harry earlier that day. To say she was stunned was an understatement. To say she was happy with the results of the conversation was probably the most understated of all. She had been quizzed quite thoroughly by Ron as to why she and Harry were so late coming through to the platform. She just shrugged, saying "Harry just wanted to ask me something that's all." Ron left it at that, but her parents who were sitting in the front of the ministry car that her father had managed to get for them to take the trip to the burrow in, looked at each other and smiled at the small smile that was playing about Ginny's lips.

She was coming out of her reverie about all of this when she noticed a white speck off in the distance. Her heart leapt as she realised what it was and she quickly turned the latch on her window and lifted it to allow Hedwig through. Hedwig landed neatly on her bed and lifted her leg solemnly to Ginny, allowing her to untie the letter. She quickly filled a small bowl with water and gave Hedwig an owl treat from the store she kept for Pig widgeon. Hedwig hooted gratefully and took the proffered treat from the girl gently and then took a long drink of water.

"Hedwig, can you wait for me to write my response? I don't know how long it may take me to write back to Harry, but I would like it if you stayed." Hedwig bobbed her head and gave the girl a fond looked as she hooted her assent. Ginny smiled and taking the parchment, laid down on her bed and un sealing the scroll, began to read.

--

Dear Ginny,

Hi, how are you doing? You might still be in shock after what I had to say today and personally I wouldn't have blamed you. It has probably been the most I have ever said to you apart from that time in the chamber. Anyhow the reason why I am writing to you is to tell you a bit about the real me. Not the stories that are told in the history books or from some damn article in the Prophet. I know you see past them now anyhow, which I must say thankyou. You don't know me very well though as we have not had much time together, something which, I am certain I hope to remedy this summer, if you still want to see me after all I have said that is.

--

The letter then went on to describe in great detail about the Harry Potter she had not known about, and which she suspected, not even Ron knew about. He told her about his life with the Dirzlys before he had received his Hogwarts letter and how he had been treated by his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she read through the horrors her hero had gone through at such a young age, a resentment for the Dirzlys building inside of her as she read about the abuse, the punishments and the way they made him live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life. She then began giggling as she read about how Harry's Uncle, vainly trying to avoid the letter addressed to Harry, first tried to nail the house shut, so nothing could come in or out, to the point where he had taken them out to a hut on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Her giggles overcame her as she read about Hagrid's treatment of the Dirzlys, especially Dudley and the pig's tail.

Once she had gotten a glass of water from downstairs and had calmed her self sufficiently, although she still snorted and got the giggles occasionally, she continued to read the letter.

She read about how interested he was to find out all about the wizarding world and to find out that he was famous. She was at first shocked to realise that the hero of the wizarding world did not even know he was a hero and still, she mused, did not think of himself as one. She read about his excitement at finding out about his own vault at Gringots and how Hagrid had helped Harry with all of his purchases, even buying him Hedwig for his birthday and how they had become close friends from that time. She also sniggered as Harry described Drako Malfoy as being a lot like Dudley. She read on and on finding out so much about the hopes and fears of the raven haired, emerald eyed enigma that had such a prominent place in her life. She read with fascination all about Harry's first year at Hogwarts and wondered at how humble and brave he was to do all the things he did for his friends. She gasped in horror as she read about the final confrontation with Professor Quirrel and how Voldemort had been at the back of Quirrel's head. Tears again filled her eyes as she read about how Harry had managed to hold onto Quirrel's exposed flesh until help had arrived in the form of Dumbledore who had torn Quirrel from Harry's grasp before it could kill Harry. She briefly choked up at the thought that she may never have known Harry because of this. Drinking more of her water, she read far into the night, finding more and more about Harry's hopes, dreams and fears for the future. After a few hours of reading she finally came to the conclusion of the letter.

--

Ginny, the reason why I told you all of this besides giving you a thorough knowledge of the fact that while I usually end up in trouble one way or the other, nothing really special has gotten me through all of this. I have relied on the help of my friends; I have had a lot of luck. I'm not the hero that everyone makes me out to be. I'm just Harry, not some great wizard capable of saving the wizarding world, heck I couldn't even save Sirius at the department of mysteries. I need to thankyou for coming with me there by the way. I hope your ankle is not giving you much trouble and I'm so proud to call you friend, hopeful to call you more.

Best wishes,

Harry.

--

She was completely flabbergasted by the last paragraph. Harry was surely more humble than she first had realised if he considered all he had been through nothing more than help from friends, luck and a habit of getting into trouble. She doubted very much that any second year, any professor for that matter would have done as fine a job as Harry had done down in the chamber to save her life. She had read through the episode in the chamber with interest, having been unconscious throughout most of the battle only waking up once Tom Riddle was no more. She could not believe that he did not think himself brave for having stood up to Tom so many times and still managing to escape, or even triumph so many times, when most people still shudder at saying Tom's made-up name. Allowing her emotions to settle somewhat before she started, Ginny drew out a scroll of parchment and a quill with some ink and dipping the quill began to write. She was finished about three quarters of an hour later, nursing a very stiff and sore wrist and amazed at how much she had written back to Harry, but not regretting a single syllable she had written, not for a moment. Calling softly to Hedwig, who awoke and hopped up to her, she tied the letter around Hedwig's leg and whispered to the owl "Look after him for me ok?" Hedwig hooted her agreement and set off out of the window back to her master. Ginny laid back on her bed, snuggling up to her pillow and wondered about Harry and about how much more she knew and liked about him just from today. The conversation was nothing compared to that letter, she told herself. She could read between the lines of his letter and see into the boy inside the story. She could see his self doubt, the sorrow he felt for not knowing his parents. She was also blown away at his loyalty towards his friends and his bravery in being able to handle whatever came his way, no matter how hard, cruel and unbearable the load appeared to be, he still handled it. Her eyes drifted closed as she thought about his eyes, those deep green emerald eyes that had captured her so fully earlier that day as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-

Harry snapped awake at 3am not sure where the hell he was, breathing heavily as the nightmare held him still within its grip. Slowly the normal surroundings broke through his fear and he realised he was in his room, not at the department, not having seen Sirius fall through the veil. That had been a week ago. He swung his legs out of the bed and padded slowly across the room to sit by the window, letting the cool night breeze dry the sweat on his upper chest and face. He closed his eyes, letting the wind caress his face, imagining it being Ginny's touch. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought, as he knew better than to hope that she would even want to speak to him after his letter to her. He knew that in probably a lot of ways he had shattered the way Ginny actually saw him. He knew that she had seen beyond the boy who lived after about her third year, but he knew somewhere deep down she still had the image there from her younger years. He literally told her every little ugly detail about his life in a deliberate attempt to show her that while people considered him to be a hero for vanquishing the dark lord on more than one occasion, he did not. He showed her the agony the fame of his name sometimes caused him when for no other reason than the scar on his face, people recognised him and began to whisper behind their hands, pointing at him. He sighed, and hoped against all of his hopes that things were still alright between them. He opened his eyes, sensing something and saw with surprise that Hedwig was making her way back to his window. He was at first sure that she didn't have a reply for him, as she would have barely had time to reach Ginny and then hunt before heading back to him. He was more shocked then when he saw the large roll of parchment attached to the owl's leg. He at first thought that the parchment was the letter he had written, for some reason not having been able to have been delivered to Ginny, but then saw that his name was on the roll and so quickly relieving Hedwig of her burden, let her fly out to hunt for the remainder of the night. Knowing that he in all likelihood would not be able to settle back to sleep for the night after his nightmare, plus with the nerves now thrashing around in his stomach at what the letter in his hands said, he switched on his desk lamp and sitting in his chair opened the roll and began to read.

--

Dear Harry,

First off let me assure you that my ankle is fine. As soon as we made it back to the hospital wing, Madame pomfrey healed it in about five seconds. You have no need to thank me for coming with you to the department of mysteries. As your friend it was the least I could do to join you in the quest to save Sirius. I really hoe you don't have any guilt over what happened at the department. After all if you had not followed your first vision about my dad earlier in the year, he would have surely died. You were tricked, pure and simple and trust me its not easy not to be tricked by Tom. I after all was tricked by the slimy git back in my first year. So if you have to blame yourself for the department of mysteries, then you also have to blame me for my role in opening up the chamber of secrets and setting the basilisk on the students at Hogwarts. Now I know for a certainty that you don't blame me for that and I don't blame you for a moment about the department. Sirius would not blame you either Harry. He loved you so much, it showed through the way he talked about you all last summer and made Ron and Hermione recount your many adventures over the days that we spent cleaning out headquarters. He basically did the same thing you did when you thought he was in danger. He came to your rescue as soon as he knew you were in danger. He gladly risked his life to try to save you and you did exactly the same for him. Never mind the fact that you were tricked, it was your intentions that need to be looked at, not the fact that you were tricked.

If any blame is to be given as to what happened in the department, I think it would all be attributed to Belatrix and Tom. Tom was the one who tricked you into coming to the department with the false vision and Belatrix was the one who killed her own cousin, not you Harry.

Now that all of that is out of the way, onto your letter. I don't think you really realise it Harry, but the reason you have such great friends in Ron and Hermione is because of the person you are. You are fiercely loyal, humble to a fault and one of the bravest people I know. I know you disagree with me; it is the type of person you are and that is what makes you even more special. For you to say that you are not brave and smart and a hero after all you recounted to me in this letter just proves it even more to me that you are a hero. Heroes are not believed to be heroes by themselves; they are people who get the job done at the end of the day. That is what you do Harry. Sure you have your friends help; sure you were lucky in some instances. You also have to remember that sometimes you make your own luck, Harry and being able to use your friend's abilities in a stressful situation shows you to be a great leader among your friends. It also shows the loyalty that you inspire in your friends, for them to put themselves at your side, knowing that Tom is always lusting after you with everything in him. I already know I am fighting a losing battle in trying to convince you of any of this, but that is not my intention of writing this letter. I am responding more to the last paragraph of your letter than anything. You have always been and always will be, my friend Harry. I am not disappointed in you for what you have revealed to me. I am actually touched more than anything to know you trust me with so much of your innermost thoughts and feelings. I know for a fact that you have not told Ron about your childhood with the Dirzlys and I definitely know that you are not the type of person to tell everyone your thoughts and feelings the way you did with me tonight. I am so humbled and touched, Harry. I don't know of anyone else who has placed so much trust in me without question. You expected a different reaction from me no doubt as your letter clearly points to this, but the fact that you were willing to show so much of this to me with the knowledge that I may reject you because of it that shows more bravery than any of the deeds that you showed e in these lines. I'm going to sleep now after I send this off with Hedwig. I hope this letter finds you well and please don't dare to tell me your fine or I'll bat bogey hex you all the way from the burrow Mr Potter! I cherish honesty above anything and hoe you do as well. In fact I know you already do, otherwise you'd be in Slitherin and you would be Malfoy's bum buddy. Please write soon Harry, I miss you already and can't wait until we meet again.

Love,

Ginny.

--

Harry sat there at his desk, not fully believing what he had just read. As the words slowly sank into his mind a smile crossed his lips and he slowly stood up and walked over to his bed and laying across it, fell asleep shortly afterwards, drifting into a dreamless calming sleep. He awoke again at 7am and rose slowly, getting dressed in the least baggy of his clothes and made his way downstairs to have breakfast.

Breakfast was a silent affair and the Dirzlys were still stunned from the barely veiled threats the order and his friends had given them the day before. They shot him nervous glances while he slowly ate his way through a plate of scrambled eggs and three strips of bacon, toast and orange juice. He never usually ate this way at the Dirzlys but knew he needed to keep up his strength. He knew he was in a rough time; dealing with the death of his godfather and starving himself was not going to help his process of coping. Ginny's letter came to his mind as he ate and he thought long and hard what she said about his responsibility about what happened to Sirius. While not being able to fully accept he bore no responsibility, he did realise the Ginny had a point. She had been tricked as a first year by Voldemort and had been forced to do terrible things, but in no way could he blame her for that. It simply was not her fault as he knew how cunning Tom was. He also knew in a corner of his mind that if Ginny hadn't been so lonely that year that she may not have needed to feel compelled to converse with the diary. It was a mistake on both his and Ron's side, he realised, but that had worked out in the end with no one being permanently harmed. He realised also just how wrapped up in his own problems he was sometimes, to the point where he excused the fact that his friends also had problems. Sure his problems generally were more than the average Hogwarts student had to deal with, but that was beside the point in his mind. He bowed to be a better friend in future, no matter what was happening with him. Getting up, he made his way back up to his room and once more began writing to Ginny.

-

Ginny was walking through the garden down to wards the pond at the rear of the Weasley property, not exactly sure what to do with herself. Her mind was still racing with all the details of Harry's letter the night before and with how much trust he had imparted to her with all he said. She was somewhat a little more tired than usual when she stumbled down into the kitchen for breakfast. when questioned by her mother as why she was looking so tired she shrugged and said she had been writing a letter to a friend. Ron's face contorted in a scowl at this and asked "Wasn't a letter to Dean Thomas was it by any chance?" Ginny threw Ron a scornful look, but then decided to have a bit of fun with her brother, since the nosey git didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Well now that you mentioned it, yes it was to Dean. I hope he'll reply later on today and I really hope he feels the same way." She sighed dramatically at the end of this, barely suppressing a giggle as she saw the effect her words had had on her brother. He gaped at her for a moment, obviously trying to regain the sense of speech, which had inconveniently departed him as soon as Ginny's word had hit his ears. His face turned a darker shade of his red than his hair, making him look like a beetroot with a sunburn, but obviously he could think of nothing to say and taking one last glare at his sister, rose from the table and stomped back up to the sanctity of his bedroom.

Ginny allowed herself a satisfied smirk at his retreating back. Once she heard the slam of his door upstairs, she casually turned back to eating her breakfast. She looked up at her mother with surprise as she said

"Ginny dear, although I know it is fun to press Ron's buttons, just realise he is trying to be protective of you. I know for a fact that Dean does not have a white owl by the name of Hedwig, also that it was someone else we both know who wrote to you last night, not the other way around.." Ginny looked startled at the revelation of her mother knowing so much, she was however comforted by the next words that came out of her mother's mouth.

"I'm happy for you Ginny if it works out. He is a lovely boy and I already consider him family. Help him if you can as I know Sirius was the closest thing he has ever known to not only a father, but brother as well. The poor dear, he doesn't have much luck in this world." Ginny nodded, silently agreeing, her cheeks flaming red at the implications her mother's words gave, wondering if she had been that transparent. Molly Weasley gave a small chuckle at the look of consternation on her daughter's face and said "Don't worry dear, everyone except me and your father are not aware of anything, we just notice because we care so deeply for both of you."

Ginny chuckled to herself as she sat down under an old oak tree that stood silent sentinel over the pond. The large branches and the shade it provided gave her welcome relief from the sun as it was already quite hot for that time of the morning. She laid back and closed her eyes and hoped that Harry would not be too long in sending her another letter.

She had been laying out there for quite a while when she decided to go inside for a glass of lemonade and perhaps to take a look at her summer home work, she knew she had to get to it sooner or later and sooner seemed better at the moment, at least to keep her mind occupied. She made it up to her room, glass of lemonade in her hand, charmed to stay chilled until the liquid was fully drunk and was nearly scared half to death by the sight of Hedwig sitting on her bed. Stifling a small scream of surprise, she quickly shut the door, putting down her glass and retrieved the letter from Hedwig's leg. She scratched the owl affectionately. As she sat down next to her and quickly unsealed the letter and began reading.

--

Dear Gin,

You can't begin to imagine how relieved I was that you don't think of me any differently. I am glad that you think so much of me, although I must admit to blushing madly when I first read the letter. I really miss Sirius and can't really believe that he is gone. Not really seeing him die is probably the hardest part for me. It just doesn't really seem likes it's really happened because all I could see at the time was that he fell through that veil in the department of mysteries. It was only after Remus Lupin explained to me that Sirius wasn't coming back, that he was gone that anything even occurred to me as being wrong. While I can't admit to not portioning a little bit of the blame to myself, you really gave me a lot to think about with your letter and of course you are right about who's responsible in the end. I am really glad to hear that your ankle is fine. I felt bad that you got hurt, but am very relieved that you are ok. Its kind of funny being here at the Dirzlys at the moment. They are so terrified after what Mad eye pulled yesterday that they haven't even said a word to me. They didn't even object when I ate a large breakfast this morning. I guess they are trying to make a good impression so they don't all get turned into pigs this time. Erm, I feel kind of silly saying this, but I miss you already and can't wait to see you. There is something I need to tell you, something about the department, but I can't write it in a letter for obvious reasons. Again, I hope you don't think any less of me once you find out what it is, but I am comforted by your response to the life and times of Harry Potter to be somewhat reassured and have faith in you. If I could perhaps get you to do a favour for me. Could you ask your mum when she expects I'll be able to leave here? I know I want to be out of here as soon as possible, not only because it is somewhat depressing not to have anyone to talk to, but I miss my friends, especially one with brown eyes and long fiery red hair. Write back soon.

Love Harry.

--

Ginny was startled once more about how open and willing to talk Harry seemed to be. She knew from overheard conversations between Ron and Hermione that Harry was not one to express his feelings much, if at all and most often the only response to their questions was anger and rage rather than the true feelings that were hidden beneath. She supposed that being somewhat objective, she could see why. Ron and Hermione, while being willing to stand beside Harry when the situation required it, were often very selfish with the way they treated Harry. They expected Harry to be an open book for them, to reveal all of his secrets as soon as he got them. Hermione, she knew was relentless, almost like a bloodhound with the scent of prey. Ron was just thick and had no clue about feelings. She thought with a wry grin that if her friends were similar to Ron and Hermione, she may fly off the handle herself as regularly as Harry did. She also noticed that with Harry first letter, he addressed it as Dear Ginny. This one though was Dear Gin. She had never known Harry to call her Gin, not that she minded the familiarity that the shortening of her name produced. Her heart also gave a little jolt when she saw his parting words, Love Harry. Her smile widening as she realised the implications of his words, she quickly ran downstairs to find her mother.

Molly Weasley was in front of the stove preparing lunch when Ginny came almost skipping down the stairs. Molly smiled as she realised that Harry must have already sent another letter. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ginny asked,

"Mum, do you know when Professor Dumbledore will allow Harry to come here for the rest of the summer? Harry is bored beyond belief already. The Dirzlys are ignoring him, which fro what I hear is quite an improvement, but he really needs someone to talk to about Sirius. He is really hurting about what happened and blames himself for what happened to him."

Molly's smile turned into a frown as she heard her daughter's words. She always knew that Harry was one of the most noble people she had ever met and she knew that he always took things that happened hard, usually finding someway to blame himself. She knew that he would probably have a hard time dealing with Sirius's Death. Molly suddenly hd an inspiration and smiling at her daughter, said "I'm not sure Ginny dear, why don't you talk to Professor Dumbledore yourself and ask, explaining the situation." Ginny's face split into an unrestrained smile and she almost ran full pelt to the fireplace. Kneeling down, she threw some powder into the grate and sticking her head into the tickling flames she said clearly, Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." Her head spun around and around in the fire, making her feel quite dizzy by the time she realised she was staring into the office of the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading through a quite long and official looking letter. Ginny wondered briefly if Professor Dumbledore ever got a break from Hogwarts, but was brought out of her own thoughts by Dumbledore's voice.

"Miss Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ginny looked up into the twinkling face of her Professor and smiled shyly, not sure how to begin.

"Er, professor, I was just wondering if you could tell me when Harry is allowed to come and spend the rest of the holidays with us. I have been speaking to him and he is really shaken up about Sirius and something else too I think."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were fairly sparkling as he surveyed her shrewdly over his half moon spectacles and she felt her face grow hot as she blushed under the intense scrutiny.

"Well Miss Weasley I had just been giving that some thought myself. I think that two weeks with the Dirzlys should be enough to keep him safe. I'll arrange for Harry to be sent to you the following Saturday." Ginny's face split into a wide smile as she thanked the Professor profusely and bidding him farewell, quickly pulled her head from the fire. Once she was sure that her head was securely back on her shoulders, she straightened up and ran back into the kitchen to tell her mother the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry was sitting in his room, working on his summer homework. He assumed for the sake of his own sanity that he had managed to pass all of his subjects in his owls and so was revising all he had learnt for that year and also doing some further work in preparation for the New Year. He had owled Flourish and Blotts earlier that week and had ordered the standard texts for Newt Potions, charms, Defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and after giving it some serious thought and consulting through owl with Hermione, Ancient runes. He had decided that Divination although providing some remarkable details in prophecies was largely a waste of time and add nothing to his knowledge to help him with either his future career or Voldemort. Hermione had told him that while he could do a lot of things with his wand, ancient runes was a different form of magic altogether that could enhance his magic store to now end and also provide another way of either adding protection to himself and others as in protective wards, but also defensively. He had received a copy of Hermione's notes from the previous two years and also the textbooks from flourish and blotts a couple of days ago and while waiting for his next letter from Ginny, took his mind off of it by plunging his way through the mountain of work that was ahead of him. Earlier that morning he had sent a letter off with Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore asking if at the end of the summer he could sit the owl at the end of summer, so if he passed, he could then take the newt subject along with Hermione.

He was roused from the midst of his studying by a knock at the door. He looked up frowning. Usually no one knocked at his door, they either roared at him from downstairs or screeched from the other side of the door, not bothering with the usual forms of politeness with him as they usually considered him to be as repulsive as a pair of abnormally smelly socks. Although he must admit to himself, they had been rather quiet since he had come back to Privet Drive as Mad Eye Moody was not a person to be trifled with and even though his appearance might have been enough to put them off of harassing Harry, they could also sense some kind of powerful aura around him, which indeed made them aware that this man would not hesitate to carry out any threat delivered to them. Harry got up and walked over to the door and bracing himself, opened it up. Dudley was standing there on the other side of the door with an expression on his face that Harry was not fully expecting or understanding. It almost looked as if Dudley was trying to be friendly, but not really sure how to do it as he had also always been contemptuous if anything else towards Harry. Harry opened the door up wider wordlessly, letting Dudley inside and closed the door behind him. He gestured to the chair he had been sitting in and sat down on the bed, watching his cousin closely. He could tell that this conversation needed to be private. If his Aunt and Uncle knew that Dudley was talking to Harry for anything else than tormenting him, they may do something rather rash which may end up with both of them staying in St Mungos thanks to Mad eye.

Dudley looked around at the room, never having been inside it from the time that Harry had moved in almost four years before and noticed a few of the moving photos that Harry had sitting on his desk, as well as the titles of the different books that Harry was studying. He gestured towards the photos and asked, "Are these your friends at school?"

Harry nodded, not seeing the harm in talking about this to Dudley.

"Yes the girl with the brown bushy hair is Hermione Granger, her parents are dentists, but she is one of the smartest witches in our school. Ron the redhead is the guy you met two years ago when his family came to take me to the quidditch world cup and they broke your wall to get through the boarded up fireplace. The two boys who played that trick on you are his twin brothers Fred and George. They constantly play tricks on people. One of the kids who is in my dormitory was turned into a canary last year by one of the cakes they

Had fed him." Dudley nodded at this explanation and then pointed to the picture of Ginny that Harry had recently added to his collection. It showed Ron, Hermione Ginny and Harry together after a trip of Hogsmead the previous year, before he had been banned by Umbridge. They all had their arms about each other and smiling into the camera. Harry noticed that the picture Harry and Ginny kept stealing glances to each other and blushing slightly when they thought the other weren't looking.

"Is that your girlfriend then?" Dudley asked.

Harry scratched his head, not actually sure for the moment what he and Ginny were to each other, he knew they were closer than they had ever been and she knew some things about him that not even Ron and Hermione knew about and that he probably knew more about Ginny the person and her private thoughts than even her brothers did. They had not, however made it official as yet. He had hoped that at some point when he was at the Weasleys in a few days that he would pluck up the courage to ask her and didn't se how it would be a problem, considering how easily they had developed a closeness with each other that he had never had with anyone, not even his two best friends.

"Well not quite yet, but we are working on it." Harry said with a small smile. Dudley smiled back and Harry instinctively knew something.

"How about you?" He asked shrewdly. Dudley turned slightly pink and grinned, saying

"I met someone during the year that really opened my eyes up. She actually saw the real me, not the spoiled brat that mum and dad had created."

To say that Harry was stunned to hear this from Dudley would have been an understatement. He always thought of Dudley as spoilt but never had thought one day Dudley would have realized it himself. He decided whoever this girl was; she was a godsend for him, especially this summer and for Dudley as well. He noticed that Dudley did actually seem happier than usual. Usually he noticed that Dudley was only happy when he had beaten up some poor unsuspecting kid in the neighborhood. Now he saw a difference, an almost softness that seemed to fill Dudley's face.

"So who is she then?" Harry asked, the smile lighting his face as he saw the faraway expression on his cousin's face as he thought about his girlfriend.

"Her name is Cassandra, Cassy for short. She goes to Smeltings as well, but really didn't want to know me until this year. I don't know what happened really, but she started to take an interest in me after the summer. Perhaps it was something to do with what happened to us that night those things attacked, I don't know. All I know from that time I started thinking about how unfair I had been to you all these years and how even though you could have left me to die, or worse from what you told us after. Instead you saved me and yourself, getting yourself into trouble for doing so in the meantime. I know that was why you received that warning in the mail from your lot of people. I couldn't say this in front of dad, but I am deeply ashamed. I now understand why that guy put a pig's tail on me when you received your letter, because I was a pig to you all of those years and have been since as well, although I must admit I have been a bit scared to do anything to you since that day. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I could say that I didn't know what I was doing to you, but that would be a lie. While my parents encouraged me to do a lot of things to you, I still have responsibility for my actions."

Harry sat in silence for a while, absorbing what Dudley had said to him. This was probably the longest conversation they had had without one of them ending up hurt and this surprised Harry to no end, although after the recent events in the department of mysteries, nothing much seemed to surprise him much anymore, save for the contents of the prophecy, although come to think of it he knew eventually that it was up to either him or Voldemort. He knew he would never rest until he had found and destroyed the being that was responsible for the murder of his parents and for the murder of Sirius, prophecy or not. He looked at Dudley and saw the sincerity in his eyes and instantly knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked over to Dudley. He extended his hand and said with a smile "No hard feelings, Dudley." Dudley was startled for a moment, sure that Harry was going to belt him, but seeing the smile, and he returned it and shook Harry's hand firmly. They stayed there in that position for a few minutes, just smiling at each other and pondering what this meant and then, releasing each other's hand, Harry sat back down and Dudley relaxed back into his chair.

"Ok, now that that is out of the way I know something had happened recently to you, I can see it in your face. Although I am not in the wizarding world I know that I can help in some small way, even if it is just listening as I am kind of objective in all of this." Harry was surprised to hear that Dudley had noticed something had been wrong with him and realized just how sorry the boy truly was if he was so concerned. He considered his offer for a moment before nodding and saying

"You may want to get something to eat and drink, this may take a while. After all I have five years of stuff to fill you in on." Dudley disappeared for about five minutes and then came back with a large plate of nachos for them both to share and 2 cans of coke. While eating the nachos and sipping from their drinks, Harry then proceeded to tell Dudley of all of what had happened to him in the last five years of his life at Hogwarts and the confrontations he had had with Voldemort. He could see Dudley's face becoming paler and paler as he recounted the amount of times he had faced the maniac who was trying to kill him and saw him sickened by the description of what happened in the graveyard that night that Voldemort had come back to his full body. Then Harry recounted the events of last year, starting with the Dementors, describing exactly what they were to Dudley and what they looked like. He then described the trial that had been held to decide whether he was to be expelled from Hogwarts or not and Dudley, he saw was quite angry by Fudge's attempts to wrought the system to get him thrown out.

"You bloody saved their world when you were 1 and this is how they bloody well repay you?" He muttered in a stunned tone of voice. Harry just nodded and continued his story, talking about how Umbridge had usurped power in Hogwarts and how he had led a resistance movement to teach the other students defense. He also then told him of the confrontation in the department of mysteries and how he had been fooled into thinking that Sirius was in trouble, only to find out that it was him and his friends that were in trouble. He then finished the story with telling Dudley about how Sirius had fallen through the veil of death and being told that Sirius could not come back, then about how he had chased Belatrix Lestrange into the hall of the department only to be confronted by Voldemort himself and then being saved by Dumbledore.

There was a few minutes silence when Harry had finished only broken by the occasional sips that the two of them took from their cans of drink, which were nearly empty. Finally, Dudley looked up and looking into Harry's eyes said,

"Shit and I thought High school was bad, if I had been what you had been through I doubt I would even be here." Harry chuckled dryly and said in reply

"Well I must say it was close a few times and I was incredibly lucky a lot of other times and had a lot of help from my friends. It's good to finally let someone else know about all of this though Dudley, but there is one more thing that happened when I returned to Hogwarts. It seemed that the prophecy that we had been trying to protect was only a record of the actual prophecy that was made. It had been made to my headmaster just before I was born." He then proceeded to tell Dudley the full prophecy and explained in plain terms what it meant for Harry, that either he had to kill Voldemort, or the maniac would never stop until he had killed Harry. Dudley absorbed this final bit of information and said

"Well if you think about it, it does make sense. After all he has specifically tried to do away with you at least five times now. Either you really pissed him off, which is possible considering how often you have stopped him coming back, but it seems more likely he was doing it for a reason, like the prophecy." Harry nodded at this, respecting the fact for once that Dudley did seem to possess an analytical mind. Dudley smirked at the look on Harry's face and said

"When I started boxing, the physical part of the training wasn't the only thing I had to learn. There is a whole psychological side to it as well. I had to learn a lot of things about discipline which I had not learnt before, thanks to the life I had previously led. My marks have improved significantly since my training started. I think perhaps you should look at what I have done and perhaps adapt it to your situation as well."

Harry was a bit startled by this suggestion, but was intrigued by it at the same time.

"What do you mean Dudley?" He asked, interested. Dudley shifted his position slightly and crossed his legs and began speaking.

"Well when you talked to me just now about your experiences, it seemed to me that a lot of the fighting that was done was mainly using magic and wands, am I right?" Harry agreed, saying

"Apart from the chamber of secrets when I had to fight that Basilisk, yeah the majority of it was magical. Not many wizards are into physical fighting." Dudley nodded, beaming and said

"Exactly! Not in any of the confrontations that you have had with wizards have any of them tried to do something physically to you, all of them have relied on wands. If you knew some way to protect yourself that did not require a wand at close quarters you may have an advantage you could use. Not only that but from what you tell me, an effective way of defending yourself would be becoming agile enough to actually dodge anything coming towards you. Starting tomorrow morning, I want you to come and train with me. I know your not here for long, you never really are anymore since you have friends, but you can start with what I show you now and develop on it further when you are at your friends and also at school. I am sure there is some way you can work it out." Harry thought about it for a moment and realized how much difference it may have made if he had known something about defending himself and the others at the department. He knew for a fact that when it got particularly dangerous, more physical stamina as well as a definite physical advantage would have helped. The only real exercise most wizards tended to get were on brooms with Quidditch and that wasn't exactly a physically hard sport to play unless the game went on for hours and hours. He accepted Dudley's offer and agreed to meet him downstairs at 6 the next morning, just as Hedwig came soaring through his window and alighted on his shoulder with a letter from Ginny secured to her leg. Dudley grinned and dropped him a wink and said

"I'll leave you to your reading and see you in the morning Harry."

"Sure Dudley and Dudley? Thanks." Harry responded. Dudley just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, saying it wasn't anything, really.

When Dudley had left, Harry took the letter from Hedwig and gave her a corn ship left over from the nachos. He then unsealed the parchment and smiled as he read the obvious excitement in the letter and became excited himself when he saw that he only had 9 days to go until he was with his friends for the rest of the summer. He knew although he missed Ron and Hermione badly, it was no comparison now to how he felt about Ginny. It seemed as they grew closer together through the letters, that the physical wanting to be close to each other grew stronger and stronger. He could picture her beautiful face clearly in his mind's eye and see the grin that often suffused her face when she was happy. He also thought back to the days when he had first known her as the little girl who had had a crush on him and remembered how cute she had looked as she blushed. He wrote his reply to her, saying he couldn't wait to see her as well and that he was working on something that would keep him busy in the meantime. He sealed the letter and sent Hedwig off before rolling into bed and settling into dreams of his red haired beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry got up the Friday morning before he was to go to the burrow at 5am and groaned loudly at the complaints his muscles were making. Dudley, ever since he had agreed to start training with him had been a relentless taskmaster. They ran 3 miles every day and once that was done, went home to have breakfast. Dudley ten took Harry to the gym to work out and introduced Harry to weight training. Harry could barely move the first morning after his introduction and his body felt like it was screaming at him every time he moved even slightly. Dudley just laughed good naturedly and explained that he had built up some extra residue in his muscle cells that Mum and dad would probably have puppies if they knew we were enjoying this in any way, that's why I told them I needed you to come with me as a sparring partner. I just hope you take what we have done and expand on it more and definitely learn some kind of fighting skills with hand to hand combat and even muggle weaponry."

Harry thought about what Dudley just said and he had to admit to himself, as he had to Ginny in a few of his letters, while the workouts were definitely hard on him physically, he could tell a definite change in himself, especially with the weight training. Before he had been well toned and somewhat wiry as his quidditch training was demanding on his body thus he wasn't as much as most wizards generally are, but with the added in eight training, plus the extra nutritious food that Dudley had pushed onto his plate, explaining to his parents as he did so, that he needed Harry as physically fit and healthy as possible if he was to help Dudley in any way with his boxing. He found his chest was now more defined and definitely a lot harder then at the start of summer and his arms had grown somewhat, with his muscles now well defined and he sported a well defined six pack. His legs, while still a little skinny, were corded with muscle, which did him well for quick movement and running. Dudley had warned him about not training his legs too much with weights, but to concentrate more on the running for leg exercise, otherwise he would slow down more than anything due to the increase in muscle bulk. He then thought while they ran on what Dudley said about learning a muggle fighting technique both hand to hand and with weapons. He turned his head to Dudley, lightly perspiring now as they had increased the pace of their run and asked

"Do you have any suggestions as to what sort of discipline you think I should learn? I know you're fairly well versed in these sorts of things, where I have no bloody idea what I would choose."

Dudley smiled and after a moment of contemplation, said

"I studied all of the different martial arts before I decided on boxing because of my size; it was the most logical sport for me to actually take on. When I thought of your situation though Harry, I did a little more reading into the different forms. While they are all quite good in self defense, what you are after is really an offensive sort of technique. As soon as you see death eaters you want to be able to immobilize them straight away, either with magic or with any other way you can. You don't want them casting spells at you for you then to go into your defensive mode. There is only one discipline I have found that has these particular attributes. That is ninjitsu. What it basically is, is a form which has adapted from all of the other forms of combat, taking all of the most deadly and harmful movements of all of the disciplines and combining them together in such a way to be able to disable an opponent as soon as possible. While it sounds harsh, you are at war Harry and this is the best thing for you to learn I think."

Harry kept running silently, slowly processing everything that Dudley had said and thought about the ninja he had seen on the telly from time to time when he had managed to watch a movie on it. They always seemed to be these mysterious beings with almost mystical powers to be able to almost appear and disappear at will and also defeat an enemy with quick and deadly efficiency. Harry thought Dudley had come up with the perfect solution, but Harry only saw one problem.

"Dudley, there is only one problem with all of this. How am I going to be trained in this when I have no idea of anyone who teaches this, let alone anyone who could teach me this while I am at Hogwarts?"

Dudley smiled amusedly at his cousin for a moment and then asked

"You told me about that defense club you organized last school year because you weren't being taught properly, right?"

Harry nodded, agreeing silently and urged Dudley to continue.

"You also told me about the room of requirement that would become whatever you wanted it to become, correct?"

Harry nodded, again, still not quite fully understanding, but having a glimmer of what Dudley was talking about.

"Well Harry," Dudley said, slowing as they finished off their run, "All you need to do is ask the room to provide you with a room and instructor to teach you to master ninjitsu. You may also want to ask it to somehow slow time for you wile you are in the room so you can learn it quite quickly, at least try and see if it's possible. If so, there is your solution."

Harry was stunned. He never would have thought of anything like this. Dudley he knew did have a brain and had proved it quite clearly over the last week, but Harry now knew that Dudley when he really put his mind to it could be brilliant. He turned to Dudley and took his cousin's hand in his and said seriously

"Thanks Dudley had to be gotten rid of if he wanted to feel better soon and the best way to do that was the hair of the dog that bit him, i.e. work out some more. Harry groaned at this pronouncement, but did feel somewhat better after his much lighter workout.

He met Dudley outside and they began jogging to warm up their muscles and chatted for a couple of minutes. Dudley said looking at Harry

"You know I have really enjoyed this time we have spent together, Harry. It has really shown what type of person you are.

. I really appreciate all the help you've given me and for the suggestion. I'll try it as soon as I get to Hogwarts."

Dudley grinned, shaking Harry's hand and said

"Just do me a favor and kick that guy's ass for me. He sounds like a real nuttier and I know that once he's finished with the wizards, we don't have a chance. Mum and dad may be too stupid to realize this, but I'm not."

Harry sat in his room later that night, sitting on his trunk, which was fully packed, with Hedwig's empty cage sitting on the floor next to it. He had sent Hedwig to Ginny as soon as he had received Dumbledore's message to be ready at 11:30 pm tonight. Harry was absorbed in reading a book he had bought by owl order from Flourish and Botts on occlumency while he waited. He had learnt more over these past couple of weeks about the discipline, than he had in months of training with Snape. He had already mastered the meditation technique to use at night to clear his mind and had already constructed his initial barrier to repel attacks. He was now in the process of organizing his thoughts into different categories to be protected according to their importance to him as well as a potential enemy. He was distracted from his reading by the popping apparition of Albus Dumbledore appearing in his room.

"Good evening Harry." The headmaster greeted him genially. Harry stood and extending his hand, said

"Hello Professor. Before anything else is said, I want to apologize to you for losing my temper in your office that night. I had no right to do what I did and I regret it immensely. I hope we can continue our relationship as well as before?"

Dumbledore seemed to brighten significantly at this and he smiled, saying

"Harry, you had no need to apologize, but I do appreciate it nonetheless. I also owe you apologies as well. I hid things from you, to protect you, I thought, only for my intentions to blow up in my face. I think you have discovered that I am only human and do make mistakes. I too hope we can continue in the way we have previously and can build on it as I think I need to take a personal interest in our education this year."

Harry smiled at this, nodding his agreement and picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk's handle in the other, said

"/Sounds good to me sir. Shall we go?"

Dumbledore smiled at the anticipation in the boy's eyes, He had known of Harry's and Ginny's burgeoning relationship from the moment she had firecalled him about Harry coming over. He took hold of Harry's arm firmly and with a small pop, they disappeared from Harry's room appearing in the next instant near the back door of the burrow.

Harry smiled as he saw his second home and walked quickly inside, followed by Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was at the stove as usual, making what looked to be pumpkin soup. She turned as Harry entered and rushed over to him and caught him in a rib cracking hug.

"Harry dear it is so good to see you!" She exclaimed, surprised since as far as she knew, Harry was supposed to come tomorrow. Harry just smiled at Mrs. Weasley and replied that it was good to see her too. He set his trunk carefully against the wall with Hedwig's cage on top and with a flick of his wand; Dumbledore sent it all up to Fred and George's old room, where Harry was now to stay.

As Mrs. Weasley's words carried upstairs, Harry could hear the light footfalls of someone who he dearly wanted to see and a door slamming followed by that certain someone descending the stairs at almost a run. Harry grinned and braced himself as not a moment later Ginny came flying into the room and he caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him.

"Harry!" She squealed delightedly. "You weren't supposed to be coming until tomorrow!" Ginny really didn't seem to mind though as her own arms were wrapped about Harry's neck and she didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. Harry looked deeply into those brown eyes he had thought so much about since the end of their train trip at the end of June. He found himself lost in them and knew without a doubt that he had fallen, fallen hard for her. He leaned his head forward and Ginny leaned forward too, her eyes slowly closing and her lips parting slightly. Their lips met softly in the gentlest of kisses. They both felt the jolt of electricity at the touch and they were both soon kissing passionately, completely unaware of where they were and who was in the same room as they were. They had waited for this moment for weeks and nothing was going to stop them for now.

The need for oxygen soon brought them back to reality and they broke contact, but still held each other, smiling, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Molly was startled by what had just happened, but her heart also filled with happiness at the sight. She knew for the longest time that her daughter had had a crush on the great Harry Potter, but once she got to know the real Harry, especially when he saved her from the basilisk in her first year, he became so much more. Even though she had protested to Hermione and her mother that she was over Harry, her mother knew better and here was her proof. She knew they had been communicating ever since the end of school and from the excitement that

Ginny displayed when she told her mother of the news of when Harry would be coming, she knew her daughter was in love. She was more shocked by Harry's reaction though. She expected him to be suffering from guilt and depression about Sirius and to be malnourished as usual. Here Harry was though, rippling with newly grown muscle with a large smile plastered over his face. She did not doubt for a moment that it was due to her daughter that this change in attitude had occurred.

Professor Dumbledore was not shocked in the least by the public display in affection that had just happened. His eyes were twinkling madly as he saw the signs of burgeoning love between the couple. He was Happy that Harry had found someone he could trust enough to let into his heart and he was happy for Miss Weasley for the obvious reason that she had loved Harry ever since he had rescued her in his second year.

The couple, completely oblivious to the other two people in the room, slowly turned and headed into the lounge room and settled into the lounge, cuddled up together, not losing eye contact with the other the entire time, their voices murmuring softly, their lips meeting every few seconds or so, looking as if they were trying to make up for lost time. Both of them radiated such pure happiness that Molly could no begrudge them anything, let alone this public display.

She turned to look at Dumbledore and he smiled, shaking his head to say to leave them be. She smiled and nodded, extinguishing the flame from under the soup. She then turned to Dumbledore and said

"Thank you for bringing Harry back to us and especially Ginny. I've never seen her so happy all summer until now. I gather we'll see you in a few days?"

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance of the thanks and replied

"Yes Molly, I'll be visiting in a few days to check on Harry and discuss a few things with him as well as the rest of your family. But for now I'm going to go to bed." With these words, he bade Molly goodnight and popped out of sight. Molly peered into the lounge room and saw that the new couple had not moved since they had come in. They were still murmuring quietly to each other and kissing softly. She thought she heard them both say they missed each other and that they loved each other, but couldn't fully make it out. Deciding to trust in Dumbledore, she left them to their devices, trusting in both of their self controls to not let them go too much further that night. She walked upstairs and into her room, leaving the couple to marvel in each other and what they had finally found.


End file.
